


The Pharaoh's Return

by AnaisBelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaisBelle/pseuds/AnaisBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop. This story is also based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</p><p>Summary: Yami no Bakura is pissed. “To think the midget hikari has the pharaoh on a leash. It’s pathetic.” Faced with the need to bring his true rival back, the two suddenly find themselves surrounded by the new form of magic in the midst of a war. Will Yuugi fight to protect the innocent without bloodshed, or will the Pharaoh finally free himself to rule again, and fight in the battle just as he had all those millennia before? What will Bakura do should the Pharaoh return, will he fight with him to insure the Pharaoh's death by his own hands, or will he use this chance to finally destroy him? What will be the fate of the hikaris should their yamis join this war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yami no Bakura is Pissed

No one understood what it meant to be a 5000 year old spirit. To awaken in a place miles away from your home – non-corporeal – in front of a young boy who was nearly a mirror image of yourself. Full of confusion, with no memory of who you were, nor your purpose in this unrecognizable new world. Watching as the days move by, with no control – unable to live. Those moments of freedom, where the host whose body you share is attacked, and – through choice, through the instinct to live, or a reason unknown to you – you attack, set them aflame, send them into the realm of darkness, are few and far between. Your host is lonesome and often bullied, yet he prefers the continuation of this to the punishments you give. He asks you not to, yet runs to you in his moment of need. Never once thanking you for what has been done, and yet, always berating you for how.

There are two ways to respond to such act, the choice the spirit makes will never bother their host, as the host will not give them up, yet it affects whether the spirit lives again, or if he’s forced to watch as life goes by. No one can truly understand this, just as one could never understand that a pharaoh of Egypt gave up a chance at living for the sake of the young boy.

“I don’t like it,” Yami no Bakura, otherwise known as just Bakura, stated.

He paced around his host’s Soul Room, a chamber within the boy that houses the host’s spirit. Stopping for a moment, he stares at the cowering form of his host, yet it seemed as if he looked straight through him. Bakura Ryou, the boy who host’s the dark spirit trembled slightly. Whenever Bakura entered Ryou’s soul room instead of his own, particularly when confused or angered, Ryou understood that he's in for a world of hurt. Though one can say that Bakura’s soul room, which is housed within the Sennen Ring, seems to make the torture chambers of London into an amusement park, Ryou preferred that to the acts that occur within his own. He was once told by Bakura that as much as he loved his instruments, to see the red of his hikari’s blood splattered across the wall was an art that could never be replicated, no matter how many times he tries. So, he has given himself the challenge to create the same piece of art work twice, then he’ll think of stopping. Suffice to say, he was nowhere near that point.

“To think,” Bakura continued both his rant and his pacing, “that that little midget keeps the Pharaoh - the Pharaoh, for Ra’s sake. The supposed child of Amun-ra, the reincarnation of Horus - kept on a leash like a guard dog, bound within him and only to be let out to fight off intruders.” He lifted a jeweled knife, which appeared from thin air, and threw it at his host. It whistled through the air and landed with a thud, embedding itself in the floor between the frozen spirits thighs. Usually, Bakura would have a great laugh at the state he’s pushed his hikari into, but he was too distracted to care at the moment. “I hate him, I truly do hate him, and would gladly eviscerate both him and his host, then hang them from the rafters by their innards, but he is just pathetic.”

Bakura thought back to the times in which the Pharaoh, Yami no Yuugi, and him battled. Though the past was not clear to him, watching the other yami battle, watching out for his ‘friends’ and his Aibou – he snarls at the thought of him – and being distracted because he was worried about the others welfare. Hell, Yami nearly refused to battle him out of worry for Ryou, who wasn’t even his hikari. The fact that this bothered him, well... it bothered him. He no longer cared that he continued to lose and would’ve gave up and presented himself to Ma’at if it wasn’t for the fact that he was still waiting on the Pharaoh and his big showdown, should the Pharaoh finally decide to take his rightful place.

Sighing heavily, Bakura stormed out of his host’s soul room and into his own, leaving Ryou in control of the body. He could no longer tolerate thoughts of the Pharaoh, and didn’t care what his host would do now with his temporary freedom, so long as it doesn’t disturb him. It did, however, disturb Ryou. Not only was he allowed the freedom of his own body, he didn’t even get injured in the time his Yami was with him, which meant more good then not.

Because he knew that he could not disturb Yami no Bakura, and that he also couldn’t do anything that his Yami would consider an attempt to free himself from the dark spirit, not that he would want to no matter the amount of hurt, Ryou decides to visit the host of the man who plagued his Yami’s thoughts. He could always say he was spying on them for use by Bakura later.


	2. The Nameless Pharaoh

Yami no Yuugi, the Nameless Pharaoh that resides within the Sennen Puzzle, bound in spirit within a child named Mouto Yuugi, was currently laying on a large bed that dominated one of the many rooms of his maze-like soul chamber. His Aibou, or partner, Yuugi was currently in an arcade surrounded by his many friends. In order to give Yuugi, and himself – though he would never admit it – peace, Yami, the name he currently goes by, retreated within the confines of the puzzle, completely blocking all communication and interactions between himself and the outside world. Whether Yuugi attempted to approach his chamber, or telepathically communicate with him, he didn’t know, nor did he truly care – though it meant death to those who would hear such an admission.

Being so isolated reminded him of the first millennia in which he had awoken. Surrounded in darkness, disconnected from the world, no memory of who he was, nor where of why he was in this place, just the urge to protect, or maybe destroy something, he couldn’t quite tell. Yami spent many years just continuously wandering though the puzzle, not taking heed in any of the consequences that could be derived from such an act. The only reason, at least in his personal opinion, he didn’t go mad was that he turn it into a game. Wandering through the door and if you open the correct one, you’ll be granted your freedom, you’ll learn who your are, what you are. “Hmph,” Yami murmurs, “In the end it seems I’ve received more question than answers… Lousily pathetic game.”

Even when he received his freedom, Yami felt more trapped than in the isolation of the inverted golden maze-like pyramid. He had been filled with joy when he had opened the door that connect him to his Aibou. The first time he had been released when the puzzle had been completed was exhilarating. Banishing those monsters to the shadow realm, even if he didn’t understand what was going on, filled him with such power… But those times, when those boys threatened his life… No. They threatened the life of his Aibou and he’d been forbidden to do anything about it. Who cared that I set them on fire, Yami thinks furiously, they were hurting what's mine.

Mine, he continued to think, Yuugi is mine. Was mine.

That urge he’d felt throughout the time his puzzle was shattered, he had thought it was to protect his Aibou, and destroy all those who attempt to hurt him. Now Yuugi doesn’t need him anymore. At first, it was Yuugi and Yami, even when Yuugi hadn’t truly understood the spirits presence, he hadn’t understood that Yami, who he’d come to call Mou Hitori no Boku, The Other Me, was a separate entity.

It wasn’t until their second Shadow Game, dueling against Bakura – Yami smiles lightly in remembrance, rolling onto his side – gave him a chance to live, a freedom that he’d never had before. It seemed to Yami that he lived when dueling, but the only time he’s free is when participating in a shadow game. He had finally been acknowledged that night. Previously, Yuugi spoke with him, yes, but it was like Yami was a mirror, though he is his mirror image, but almost like an imaginary friend to keep Yuugi from feeling lonesome, something that had decreased once Yuugi began to make friends.

Now he’s noticed, now he’s talked to, he’s a part of the gang… Except, he isn’t. He’s nothing more than a spirit, a parasite. At times like this, when he locks himself within the darkness, allowing his Aibou to live without worry for him, the Pharaoh could admit to his jealousy. Every time he watches Bakura, no, not Bakura Ryou, but Yami no Bakura, the evil spirit that possessed the Sennen Ring, in control of his host’s body, it stabs him in the gut in the face of the freedom the evil spirit has, even if it was forced. It’s the only reason Yami hasn’t trapped Bakura into the Shadow Realm completely, though he has the power to do so.

Bakura running free means Bakura setting _him_ free. Bakura’s absolute _need_ to destroy Yami leads to him endlessly challenging the Pharaoh to a Shadow Game, and Shadow Games were his freedom. The only other time he had truly been free, the time Mazaki Anzu took him out didn’t count to the Pharaoh, it was annoying – interesting yes, but annoying – and truly been in control and _lived_ was the incident with Orichalcos, and he hadn’t been trusted since, even after all that he’d done to make up for it. It wasn’t his fault that he hated being told what to do. He just didn’t take orders from others very well, and coming from Yuugi, for some reason, made him mad. That was something Bakura didn’t have to deal with, friends berating him, and his host giving him restrictions and removing control when he thinks the Pharaoh had gone to far.

Yami sighed. He had to stop thinking about Bakura and the freedom he wanted but couldn’t truly have. He had the power to do so, but something was holding him back, another reason why thinking of Bakura hurt. Yami turned over once more, forcing mind into the black emptiness, free of thought that he had before the Puzzles completion.

In the Domino Arcade, surrounded by his closest friends, Mouto Yuugi gripped the Sennen Puzzle close to him. He tried to ignore the sudden hollow feeling that went though him and enjoy himself, but it hurt. He works\ed toward doing so anyway, especially since Ryou was with them, a rarity after all those times the evil spirit that had possessed him and hurt his friends. He just had to keep an extra eye out, and keep Ryou close to him. Surely Mou Hitori no Boku would want that, wouldn’t he?


	3. Yami Awakens

For Yuugi, being cut off from Yami's presence was hell. He became withdrawn, and although the times he was in the presence of his friends it didn't bother him much, at night when he lays in bed and looks toward the spot his Yami usually occupies when he goes to sleep, he begins to cry. He didn't know what he had done to cause Yami to abandon him and even looked forward to Bakura's torture as a punishment. At times he even wished that Bakura would banish him to the shadows. He would do anything to have Yami back.

At the moment, Yuugi and Ryou are walking down the streets of London. They had been chosen to participate in a tournament to promote new dueling technology created by Zigfried von Schroeder. As this was a duelist only invitation, and Jonouchi was unable to attend, Ryou and Yuugi were the only ones there. Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions were also featured, and because of this Kaiba Seto and Pegasus J. Crawford spent most of the time, outside of watching duels, at each others throats. As a way to pass time until the semi-finals in two days, and to free themselves from the tension of being in the same room as Kaiba and Pegasus, Ryou decided to show Yuugi around his home country.

They had just finished eating dinner, and were walking down a quiet road laughing about the fight that broken out, when Yami no Bakura finally decided to take control again.

“So…” Bakura begins, “It seems the Hikari’s had some fun today, and yet again, the Pharaoh decided not to show.”

Bakura towered over Yuugi, pushing him into a seemingly abandoned alley. Yuugi’s hand grips a corner of the Sennen Puzzle in terror. He watches as Bakura pulls out a knife from nowhere and places it against Yuugi’s cheek.

“Now, young Hikari,” Bakura whispers, shifting his body closer to Yuugi, “It’s time for me to have some fun.”

***

The word “No” echoed throughout the dark chamber, rousing the spirit from his sleep.

“Please…No.” Yami hears whispered faintly. “Please. Yami help me…”

The Pharaoh turns himself over, blinking open his eyes and releasing his grip on the shadows that held him in. Now that the shadows have retreated, he could hear the echo of the frantic pounding on his soul room door and feel the terror and pain flowing through the link to his Hikari. 

This sudden onset of emotion jolted Yami into a hyper-aware state. He bolted out of his room, up and down stairs and through the doorways of his maze-like soul room. He couldn’t believe that he had to wake from his peaceful slumber to this. It seemed his Hikari gotten into some trouble and once again he has to save him. Yami stopped directly before his shaking door, turned the handle, and pulled it slowly inward. 

Yuugi gasped, his eye widening in disbelief as he watch the soul room of his Yami finally open. He looked up at the older teen, and threw himself at Yami, his hands gripping at Yami’s waist as he cried into him, his soul flinching at the pain Bakura is inflicting into his body.

“Why?” Yuugi cried, “Why are you letting him do this to me? Why did you leave me alone? You promised to be with me forever, so why?”

Yami took in the disheveled appearance of his Hikari, his initial anger still tangent but held back. He knew there was no real reason for it, and to show this to Yuugi would only lead to more hysterics. Without speaking a word, Yami slowly removed Yuugi’s tight grip and lifted him, cradling Yuugi to his chest as he moved towards his Hikari’s once joy filled soul room. Yami gazed over the mess that had become of his Aibou’s soul room. What was once a bright and airy room filled with puzzles, joy and delight, is now a room that could rival one of the many rooms of his soul chamber.Yami lay the shaking figure down and placed a hand gently against his head.

“Rest,” Yami told him, the only word spoken before he locked the room and took control of his host’s body.


End file.
